


A Moment of Life

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	A Moment of Life

Bruce could not move from his spot. 

One was because he was sure that all his kids had turned against him and had found a way to keep him from leaving bed rest before it was time. 

Frowning he looked down at Tim who was curled up on his chest asleep. He knew that the teen had been pretending but must have fallen asleep. If it were not for the fact Tim had slept in a while Bruce would have moved him. 

However, Tim was an exceptionally light sleeper when someone moved him. Jolting to alert when he was worn out. Instead of causing that stress Bruce just ran his hand through the soft black hair. 

the feeling of scars on the back of Tim's head could be felt. When he had been caught in that explosion when Bruce had been off somewhere else. He never got a full explanation of what happened between him and Dick. 

Honestly, he wanted to know, when and if Tim wanted to talk about it then they would. For now, all he had was knowing that Tim was safe, asleep, and most likely dreaming about his friends. 

Looking down he could see the dark circled there on the pale skin. It had been so long since he could remember seeing Tim without them. Not since he had been younger. Now it was clear they always shad the dark shades under their Reyes. 

The door opened with Alfred coming in. "Good Afternoon, Master Bruce," 

"Alfred. So, Am I free to leave my bedrest now?" He asked even though he had no intention of moving for now. "Or am I stuck here for another day?" 

"Ah, I would recommend another few day’s sir." Alfred walked over. "Master Dick and Master Jason have been taking care of Gotham well on their own." 

"Really? No fights," 

"A few here and there of course." 

Meaning the problem got on each other nerves at some point before fighting it out. Those two were amazing working with each other, however, they liked to push at each other until one of them, snapped. 

Most people assume it would be Jason. The thought made him smirk a little. Even though Jason was loud and could bush through almost anything with his strength and genius he doubted most people knew that Dick had a temper as well. 

Most everyone assumed that Dick was cool-headed. Little did they know he had a jealous streak as well throwing fits. Once Wally had told him about their time trapped on an island with the other former titans and how Dick had gotten pissed up and literally blew up a cave to lock himself inside and the others outside in the rain. 

"As long as Jason isn't killing anyone," Sitting up carefully and shifting Tim, the boy’s limp body just moved. "I thought that would wake him up. He must be worn out." 

From what I under, Master Timothy had not been able to sleep for a while due to his anxiety. Did a marvelous job on hiding it until I went to pick up his refills and noticed that the sill had a mostly filled bottle of his pills at home." 

"Which ones?" 

"Antidepressants and his anxiety medications. No, worries I made sure he took them once I returned," 

"Explains how knocked out he is," Bruce helped Tim closer. "He's not used to them anymore. What about his medical report?" 

"Everything is well." 

"His meds for his missing spleen? Anything needs to be upped or lowered?" 

"Already taken care of sir," Alfred noted. "Now, then I will bring up some lunch. I doubt Master Timothy will wake up until dinner time." 

"Nope, I'm pretty sure he won't," Patting the teen check cheek he frowned. "How strong are these meds." 

"Strong enough to work on someone who skipped out three weeks' work and hadn’t sleep in over two days." 

Nodded Bruce sat back on the headboard. "And what about Cassandra and Damián?" 

"Miss Cassandra has been attending the ballet school for a few days. I must say she had taken it up well and has a show this upcoming Friday." Alfred took out a letter. "I was told to give this to you. She drew it herself." 

Even with all these years, Cassandra had a hard time speaking thanks to that bastard who she used to call Father. Opening Bruce couldn’t help the drawings depicting her dancing and moved onto the school and finally a small one of her on stage and the family attending. 

"We'll be sure to be there." 

"She's coming home for dinner; shall I send her in?" 

"Yes, I'd like to catch up with her," Setting the letting on the desk Bruce smiled. "And Damián?" 

"I believe he has gone off to kill some more suburbs in my garden. I do think we should invest in some more robots to help the boy train." 

".... Ah, I thought he would get tired of that eventually. I'll make him some once I can leave this bed," 

"I will be back with your lunch, sir. Do you need anything else?" 

"If you see the boys can you tell them to keep an eye out for Arkham? It's been too quiet lately." And he was stuck here. No doubt that life was going to bite them in the ass with a breakout before he was able to get back on his feet. "Ah, and can you bring an extra water bottle? Tim's medications make him thirsty," 

"Of course, sir." 

\--

"Hey, Bruce!" Dick called walking into the room by himself. "You wanted to see me?" 

"I wanted to see you and Jason. Where is he?" 

"He got a call from Roy and took off." Laughing Dick hopped onto the bed. "So, what's up." 

"This Friday Cassandra has her Ballet. I called Kate and she told me that she and Birds of Prey will take care of Gotham for us that Night. I wanted to know if you were going to go?" 

"Yep!" Nodding Dick looked at Tim. "He been asleep all day?" 

"Hm," Bruce looked down. "He's catching up on sleep." 

"I want a hug too," Dick smiled and leaned down to hug Bruce when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pretty much used Tiger kung-fu on him, flat palm and everything. The hit sent him off the bed. "OUCH!" 

Tim's eyes opened and dulled over glared at Dick before knocking back out on Bruce like he had not just hit the older Robin off the bed. Instead of being shocked Bruce had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing and seeing Dick look so offended. 

Bed rest wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
